


The Second Chance CHARACTER BIOS

by Duskler



Series: The Second Chance [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler
Summary: The characters of The Second Chance





	1. Kaine

**Kaine**  


Kaine's appears to be in his mid twenties and has a natural tan, sun kissed skin with matching dark eyes and hair. He leans towards the taller side of the height spectrum and has a lean muscular build. Just like all the other characters trapped in the Zone he's dressed in mostly torn or damaged clothes.

At the beginning of the game Kaine starts out as a blank leaf, recently “resurrected” with no memories or recollections of his past life and only have the instincts left from being a Vagabond. He stays mostly quiet in the beginning and it's not until he joins up with the group that his character gains more personality. Just like normal human nature he eventually starts to mimic small characteristics and traits from the people he's now surrounded by. The main influence comes from Cody since he plays the role of the sidekick and is the character that Kaine spends most time with. This makes Kaine adapt an easy going and light humoured nature but with slightly more maturity than his younger friend. On top of that he has a natural sense of curiosity and stubbornness, this being the traits that leads him to seek out the group of humans and afterwards continuously strive to find clues and the truth about his past memories and what the Superiors are up to. 

Before the infection Kaine appeared to be in his forties and had a quite bitter view of the world. He was an assistance scientist working for a well known company but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make a name for himself or do anything to changed the world he lived in. Over the years he came to despise humanity, the wars they fought against themselves and endless destruction of their own planet. He dreamt of a plague, something to burn the world and leave space for something new and stronger to rise from the ashes. He gets his chance when a co-worker creates the parasite that would birth the Vagabonds and he waste no time setting it lose.

When resurrected Kaine's views have changed. He sees how deeply death and grief can and has effected the small group of survivors. But he also sees their strengths, the hope they carry in each step forward, and he knows that they at the very least deserves the right to live and a future to shape.


	2. Cody

**Cody**   


Cody is a young man that appears to be in his early twenties. He has a pretty pale complex and a mop of dirty blond hair. His height and build are pretty average and he wears layers of shirts to protect himself from the cold and harsh weather in the Zone, most noticeable a light blue sweater with a fur lined hood. His eyes are pale blue and sensitive to bright light so to combat this he wears a pair of tinted ski googles. When in indoors or in low light they're discarded any instead hangs around his neck.

When first meeting him he appears to be quiet distrusting and skittish around Kaine since he's the only one knowing what Kaine is and what he can do. However his nature quickly shifts when Kaine shows himself trustworthy at which points he shows a more energetic side that is quick to find a joke or the bright side of any given situation. He is also the one that shows and teach Kaine more about his powers and skills, claiming he knows these things from observing Vagabonds by himself. He also tells Kaine about convenient locations that might triggers his memories and shows a great understanding and acceptance of Kaine's situation of being part Vagabond and part human. These are subtle hints that in the end reviles that Cody is actually a Superior Vagabond himself.

Before the infection Cody was still quiet young and fresh out of college. He managed to work himself up to head of IT for the same company Kaine worked for in no time, and single handled coded the security system in the building. He and Kaine did know each other at the time and while not quite friends they still shared passing conversations and debates when in each others presence. Kaine's dark view of the world always made Cody slightly nervous and in the end he was the one who caught Kaine red handed right before releasing the parasite. He tried talking the older man out of it but nothing he said would have changed Kaine's actions.

After the infection Cody's view on the world changed within the Zone. He felt betrayed by human kind after being locked away behind walls, swept under rug to be ignored and left to rot. It only got worse seeing how most of the humans within the zone still fought over petty disputes instead of cooperating for survival. It didn't take long for the betrayal to grow into bitter hatred and the decision that the Vagabonds would be the humans' last mistake and they would soon be free to make sure of it.


End file.
